Returning in Time
by Gemma Leigh S
Summary: What if Gwen and Gideon discover a way to bring Lucy and Paul back to 2011?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea.

For this story, Mr. Bernard is not a descendant of Lucy and Paul.

* * *

 **Gwyneth's POV**

As soon as I realized what I could do, I had to try, I told Gideon and he agreed. Unfortunately, we hardly had any time left in the past but we figured we had enough we ran in and found Lucy and Paul eating dinner.

"What's happening?" Paul asked, reaching for his sword.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong." Gideon replied.

"I think we can get you back to 2011." I said.

"How?!" They both exclaimed.

"If we travel back to 2011 with the chronograph and then just give it to Lucas on a time-travel trip then nothing will change. What if the reason you can't take people from the past pack to the present isn't because you just can't, but because none of them have the time-travel gene!"

Their expressions after that were the happiest I've ever seen. They grabbed some of their things, said goodbye to Lady Tilney, promised to visit, and sprinted out the door, their dinner forgotten behind them. There was only five more minutes before we would head back, we all ran toward our house, suddenly Gideon and I felt the dizziness and knew we were about to travel back. We all grabbed hands and closed our eyes, I didn't want to see the sadness in their eyes if it didn't work out. By the time we had arrived in 2011, I already had tears of happiness streaming down my face and we all sprinted towards home. When we got there, Mom opened the door and threw Lucy into a hug then added Paul. Lucy and Mom were bawling and soon Lady Arista, Aunt Glenda, Charlotte and Aunt Maddy all came to see what the commotion was. Aunt Maddy immediately joined the hug and Aunt Glenda and Lady Arista looked as if they were about to faint. Charlotte's expression was priceless, pure confusion, then understanding as she realized who they were, then confusion as she wondered how it was possible. Nick and Caroline came running down the stairs. Of course then introductions were made. Everyone separated and Mom did all the introductions.

"Nick, Caroline, Charlotte, this is Lucy Montrose and Paul de Villiers."

"Actually, I'm Lucy de Villiers now." Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh my God, you got married!" Mom screamed. Funny how Lucy made Mom act so much younger.

"Yes, on board the Titanic, Paul said with a grin. "But we'll have another wedding here."

"How are you here?" Charlotte asked.

"Turns out you can't bring non-time-travelers to the present from the past but you can bring time-travelers. And well, we have another announcement, I'm pregnant!"

The excitement started up again, then I realized Gideon wasn't there, at first I panicked but I had a feeling I knew what he was up to.

"Wait, you're my cousin Lucy!" Caroline said excitedly.

"Yeah, I am, and let me tell you, I was quite surprised to hear you existed, your mom never planned on having any kids, I'm glad she changed her mind."

"What changed your mind, Mom?" Caroline asked and Lucy and my mom quickly covered their grimace at the question, clearly Lucy hadn't thought of that when she mentioned that Mom had never planned on having kids.

"Well, I suppose now's a good of a time as ever, and I'm glad I have you here." Mom said, looking at Lucy.

"Caroline, Nick, I think you guys are the only one that don't know this since the rest of you were probably just about to start yelling at me about it. Let's go into the living room. Well, a long time ago, Lucy and Paul were living in Durham with us before Gwyneth was born, you knew that, right?"

"Yeah." They both said a little uncertainly.

"Well what you don't know is that while we were there Lucy was pregnant. We'd told everyone that I was pregnant and that the baby was to be born in December so that no one would care but that wasn't true. Luce, could you finish telling them?" Mom said hopefully, clearly she didn't want to be the one to break the news to Nick and Caroline.

"OK, so on October 7 I gave birth to a beautiful little girl, Gwyneth Sophie Elizabeth de Villiers. The next day we took her to the hospital and said she's been born earlier that morning. The hospital wanted to do a check on Grace but she refused because she knew that it would show that she'd never been pregnant. The plan was then that Grace would reveal that Paul and I had been staying with her and that it wasn't her that was pregnant, but me, and Paul, Gwyneth and I would run away, hiding from the Guardians. Unfortunately, we soon realized that the Guardians had people everywhere and that there would be no place to hide in the present, especially with a newborn baby and we realized that we would have to escape to the past and take the chronograph with us, it would mean that we wouldn't be able to come back but it was the only was to make sure the Circle was never completed. I was heartbroken, I'd only had two days with my daughter and then I had to leave her. Before I left I begged Grace to look after her, to raise her as her own, she was reluctant because she never planned on having kids but she knew as well as I did that she was the best option, no one ever need know that I was pregnant. From there you know the story."

Everyone turned to look at Nick and Caroline, I was surprised they hadn't interrupted midway through but they both looked to be in complete shock. Nick recovered first.

"Does that mean that Gwyneth isn't our sister?" He asked, his eyes watering.

I ran over and wrapped him in a hug. "Of course not, I'm your sister no matter what. Just because Mom didn't give birth to me doesn't stop that." Caroline ran in and joined in the hug closely followed by Mom.

We all came out of it, tears streaming down our cheeks.

Just then Gideon came in, Uncle Falk right behind him. The second Uncle Falk came in he saw my mom crying and ran over to her, asking if she was okay. Lucy and I exchanged a grin, clearly he'd come over to see Paul and yet the second he saw my mom in distress all other thoughts were forgotten. Finally he snapped over it and ran over to give Paul a hug. Since we were all exhausted, we decided that we'd catch up tomorrow and that for now we'd all get some sleep. Paul went back with Uncle Falk and Lucy said she'd stay the night in Mom's room. I had a feeling they wouldn't be getting any sleep. I said goodnight to everyone and the trudged up the stairs into bed, the confusion could wait till tomorrow.


End file.
